Meeting TBS
by lost in nowhereland
Summary: It's Maya's first time acting in a popular movie. On her first day she realizes that she's in the same movie as Thomas Brodie-Sangster, who inspired her to become an actress. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I'm not that good. Also, reviews are appreciated! P.S. To the TBS fans: sorry but Thomas is not in this chapter. But he might be in the next chapter! Ci**

I was excited to act in my first Hollywood movie. Since it's my first time acting in a major movie, thinking about it made me nervous.

When I was little, my dream was to become a movie star, but I didn't expect myself to really be an actress. I knew that you had to be a real hard worker to be famous, so when I was 11, I chose theater as my elective.

But when I think about it, it wasn't that hard. The same year I was in theater, I went to a parade where they had many booths. In one of the booths, there was this lady who tapped me on the shoulder while I was passing by with my family.

When I turned around, the lady said "Hello there! Are you interested in being a fashion model or actress, young lady?"

"Yes, I'd like to become an actress one day." I replied, without hesitation.

The lady smiled. "Follow me."

I went into the booth followed by my parents. There were four chairs so each of us sat in one.

The lady turned to me. "When I saw you, I thought that you would become a great model or actress. Since you're interested, it would be nice to come to our business and act in commercials and things like that. The business is for public San Diego only, so you won't have to worry about traveling to places. Unless you're really good and move up to the next level. So, would you like to join us? I understand if you don't want to."

I look at my parents. They have smiles on their faces, which means that they're okay with me joining. I look back at the lady.

"Yes ma'am, I would like to join your business."

The lady smiles even wider. I didn't even know if she was smiling for real or if she was doing it for fake.

"Thank you very much. Here is our phone number whenever you need anything." She wrote it on a piece of paper, speaking to my parents. "Here is the building's address. You will be notified when your daughter can come. This is our email so you can send us your phone numbers and other information."

When we were done, my parents were smiling for the rest of the day, which was pretty creepy.

**I will update soon! Pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm very excited to continue this story. I hope you guys love it!**

The next day, I left my hotel for the movie that I was supposed to be filmed in. It was only a five minute walk from the hotel so I got there on time.

When I opened the door to the waiting room where all the actors and actresses were, I was surprised. There were so many people in the huge room.

All of us are supposed to be in The Scorch Trials, so most people have watched and read The Maze Runner. But I've never watched the movie. I'm so busy that I don't have the time to watch movies. I'm 18, so I have a lot of schoolwork to do too. Yes, I'm 18. A lot if people are thrilled that I'm 18 and an actress. Anyways, at least I read the book.

But the problem is that the book is supposed to be different from the movie. Even if I'm supposed to act like Group B in the movie, That doesn't mean that people won't talk about the last movie. _All I have to do is to blend into the crowd,_ I mentally note.

I look around. The room is filled with many people and seats. I don't recognize anyone until I see a tall and blonde person with his back facing me. _He seems familiar, _I say in my head. When he turns around, I see his face.

_O.M.G. It's Thomas Brodie-Sangster!_

Then he sees me.

**How was it? Lets see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry if my chapters are short but I'm going to make a lot of chapters. Also, further in the story will be mixed with the movie and the book, so it might get confusing. As always, reviews are appreciated! XD**

I shake my head.

Is he really _that _Thomas Brodie-Sangster? I can't believe that I'm actually in the same movie as _him_!

He's staring straight at me, so I stare at him back. Or I think he's staring at me. But then his lips say _I'll talk to you after this_. Then he turns around and continues talking to this woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. I notice that she's Kaya Scodelario. I know her because I always research on actors and actresses.

Not that I'm a stalker.

I'm guessing that she is acting for Teresa in The Maze Runner because Kaya looks like the description of Teresa in the book, when Thomas turns around and walks towards me.

I flash him a big smile when he comes to me. "Hello, I'm Thomas Sangster. Are you Maya?" he says in his admirable accent.

I shake his hand. "Yes, I'm Maya Dodge. Nice to meet you, Thomas Sangster."

He grins. "You can call me Thomas if you want, you know."

"Well, don't you think that an 18 year old should call older people by their first and last names?"

"Not really. If you're 18, then you're officially an adult. Wait, are you calling me old!?" he raises a brow.

"Not really." I mock him in his accent.

He laughs. "Then call me Mr. Old Man, would you?"

We both laugh. After laughing we talk about acting and what it's like to be filmed. Thomas said that it's not that hard if I practice a lot.

"Says the man who's been acting since he was in kindergarten", I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I was 13 when I started acting. Did I look that young?"

I glare at him. "You look like you're the same age as me right now. When I'm your age, I'll look twice as old as I am now."

Thomas chuckles. "No you won't. Stop insulting yourself."

"But it's the truth," I can't help but smile while I frown.

He looks at my face. Thomas starts laughing hard. "You... should see... your face!" he tries to say but can't help but leave spaces of laughing in his long sentence.

It seems like 5 minutes when he stopped laughing. Then he said, "I'll see ya later, okay?" and left with his hands in his pockets.

I had a really good time chatting with him. _What if we become friends!? That would be awesome._

I walked deeper into the crowd when I spotted my friend.

"Kat! Long time no see!"

Katherine was my friend since last year, when I first met her. My mom was a big fan of her when she first saw her in a movie.

"She is a great role model for you, Maya!" she once told me after watching Disney's Girl Vs Monster for the Millionth time.

A few weeks later, my work had an announcement that Katherine McNamara was coming to the business so she could meet the young actors and actresses in training. When Mom heard the news, she was very excited.

The next month, my "great role model" came to see us.

** FLASHBACK**

_Mom and I were the first in line to meet her. We waited until she opened the door._

_"Hello, Ms. McNamara! My daughter, Maya, is a big fan of yours and also I think that you are a great role model for her!" Mom said excitedly._

_"Hi, I'm really thankful for your support. Please come in and seat yourself."_

_We walked in and sat down._

_Mom and were talking about how Ms. McNamara could be a great influence on me for about 10 minutes when my role model wanted to talk to me privately._

_"Is it okay if I talk to your daughter privately, Mrs. Dodge?"_

_"Of course," Mom got up from her chair and left the room._

_"So, Maya," she turned to me."I want to promise you something."_

_I nod._

_"Whenever you become a movie star and end up being in the same movie as me, You will officially be one of my best friends."_

_My mouth is wide open. I can't believe what she just said!_

_"So if I work hard and end up being in the same movie as you, then we're friends?"_

_"Absolutely. But if you become a movie star and not be in any movie with me, we can still be friends."_

_"Okay." That was all I can say. What will it be like to have Katherine McNamara as a friend? Will it be a good choice or bad?_

_We left and all I could think about for the rest of the day were those magical words: You will officially be one of my best friends._

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite the story/author if you like the story! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. So far I've gotten about 55 views for this story! Thank you to all the people who have read and enjoyed my story. Hope you like this chapter! XD**

"Maya! You made it!" Kat shrieked.

I grin. "Told you so. You thought that I wouldn't?"

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that. It's just that I didn't expect it to happen this soon." She said with a concerned look.

I narrow my eyes a bit. "Really."

"I'm serious! What, you don't believe me!?"

I roll my eyes. "I do! It just feels like you're underestimating me for accomplishing my goal."

"Well, I'm not, Maya." She pauses for a moment. "And you know that."

I giggle. "I know. I was joking."

The reason why Kat and I are talking like this is because we've been texting each other almost every other day when we're not busy.

The first time we met, she gave me her phone number so we could "Keep in touch." That is exactly what she said. Kat wanted us to text and call each other, talk about what's recently going on in our lives.

"You know, even though we talk like we're friends, it doesn't mean we are yet. Just so you know, I'm your teacher and you're my student." She once said the third time I called her.

Kat's right because she taught me some things about acting. For example, I learned when to and not to show my emotions and how from her. That one was a pretty helpful one, to be honest.

We laugh for a while and then I ask her, "So we're friends now, Kat. Very surprising."

She raises a brow, seeming to have a problem with the words that just came out of my mouth. Only her mischievous grin I didn't recognize. "Wait a minute... Did I ever give you permission to call me Kat?"

Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to call her that now. I composed a sad face. "I'm sorry," I whisper quietly that she could barely hear me.

The celebrity glanced at my saddened face and snickered. "Maya, I'm kidding! Of course I don't mind you calling me that. Do you not know what a joke is? Because it was obvious that I was."

I felt the heat rise to my face. "None taken," I mumbled. I was clearly embarrassed that Kat had pointed out that she was obviously joking.

Kat laughed out loud. Since she was laughing weirdly, snorting while trying not to fall, I started chuckling.

The laughter finally died when someone cracked the door open. It was a man who looked like he worked at the place.

"It's time to head to work!" The man yelled over all the noises surrounding the room filled with many famous people.

When everyone in the room noticed the guy, they started filing out into the narrow hallway. I stayed with the crowd, avoiding being isolated from Kat.

Kat was on my right side while two other people were on my left. I realized then that the man closer to the wall was Dylan O'Brien, who was talking to the guy walking next to me. His head was faced toward Dylan, so I had no idea who he was.

Finally the guy next to me looked straight ahead of him and I saw the side of Ki Hong Lee's face. Then I think about what life would be like with fame in it. Having many famous friends seems nice. You also get paid a ton, which is really cool.

I daydream about being famous when I hear someone say, "Hey! Anyone home?" when I realize that I've been staring at Ki Hong for a long time and have been trying to getting my attention.

I get out of my hypnotism and shake my head. "I'm so sorry. I was thinking."

Ki Hong grins. "So you came back from Thinking Land? How was it?"

"Dude, I think you're scaring her," Dylan interrupts, seeing my confused look. Thank goodness he saved me.

Ki Hong rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"By the way, hello, my name is Dylan O'Brien. Call me whatever you like." Dylan continued, taking out his hand.

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Whateveryoulike. My name is Maya Dodge. You may also call me Whatismyname if you like. So is your last name Whateverlike or is your first name Whatever, middle name You and last Like?" I smirk a bit to keep from laughing.

Dylan and Ki Hong laugh. "I like you a lot," Ki Hong says. "Oh, and my name is Ki Hong Lee. In other words, Mr. Classy!"

I scoff. "Huh. More like Mr. Sassy."

The two of us laugh, excluding Ki Hong. Instead, he crosses his arms, rolls his eyes again and mock, "Huh."

When Dylan and I stop laughing, I notice Kat staring at us. Eventually the sass queen notices too, so he whispers me a question.

"Why is she staring at us like that? You know her?"

I answer without hesitation. "Maybe we're too loud. She's my friend... Wait, do you not know her?"

"Of course I know her. Well I mean I've seen her many times before."

"She's your friend?" Dylan joins our conversation. We all stare at her until she notices.

Kat's eyes grow wide. "What!? Did I do something?"

Dylan, Ki Hong and I snicker. Then Kat glares at me like I'm responsible for all of this.

She points at me. "You. Are you hiding something?" Kat says through gritted teeth.

"Of course not, madam." I answer in a fake British accent. That sends all four of us laughing very loud, attracting a crowd with curious people. I guess my fake accent sounded really bad. Way worse than expected.

We were laughing so hard that I barely felt the light tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Thomas, his face in between confused and concerned.

"Are you okay? It seems like you're bloody dying because of something."

I stop smiling and give him a serious look. "Of course not." I catch myself, almost joking with my fake accent. I didn't want to insult Thomas because of my horrible accent. It would not be funny.

Their reactions were a very entertaining sight. Kat had her right hand on her stomach, trying not to stumble forward while trying to keep impeccable balance with wobbly knees (since we were walking the whole time), Dylan and Ki Hong were laughing so hard that they were catching more people's attention, and Thomas was as confused as a mouse caught in a trap that had just seen a delicious-looking piece of cheese a microsecond ago. His face was scrunched up, and I kind of felt sorry for him because no one didn't give a hint of what was just so funny.

The whole time we were laughing our heads off in the back of the line, I caught a glimpse of the man who lead us out of the humongous room rolling his eyes. Even some of the people in the front of the line slowed down to see what was up. We were slowing the man down, so it took longer for him to navigate us than expected. When I tried to read his face, it looked like he was saying something like _Whatever. As long as I'm getting paid, I don't care if these fools are late. Not my fault._

When the hallway became quieter, Thomas started talking to me.

"Hey, is it okay if you explain what's happening?"

I sneer. "Nah. It's some dumb joke so it's no biggie. You probably don't want to know that much anyways. Don't worry about it. On the other hand, what is wrong with them? They're laughing like some evil witch put a nonstop laughing spell on them or something."

Thomas chuckles. "Yeah. I guess so. Oh, we're at the studio."

The navigator turned right in the endless hallway and opened the door. We have arrived.

**In the next chapter, Maya finds out something new about Kat. If you think this story is boring, the story will get better each time I add a new chapter. I hope. Ci**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I finally reached 100 views! Thank you to all the people who enjoyed my story. I hope you like this chapter.**

After the first day of filming for the Scorch Trials, I grew more confident and determined about being in a movie that might become the best one of the year. You never know the future. That's just how the way it is.

I woke up at five thirty and got ready for work. I left my hotel with an empty stomach since the studio was serving free bagels at seven. A fews minutes of walking and I'm right there in the cafeteria, belly rumbling from hunger.

I grab a bagel and search around for Kat when someone from behind covers my eyes with warm hands.

I was about to elbow the person in the stomach when a cheerful voice of a woman says, "Guess who I am!"

I hesitate, guessing who the familiar voice belongs to. It was clearly a woman, and her voice was high pitched. Then I recognize the voice. This all happens in about a second, which is not that surprising; it's normal to a human brain.

"Kat, obviously."

She uncovered my eyes. "What!? How did you know that it was me?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You say that like I know a thousand people like you. Not in a million years. You know that my only friend is you and maybe some people here."

"Really?" Kat raises a brow. "I thought you'd do a better job at making many friends. Anyways, I have to tell you something that you deserve to know since you're a great friend. Come with me."

She leaves the cafeteria without taking a single bagel with her. I eat my bagel as I follow her, hunger winning over patience. She opens the women's restroom door and stops in front of the mirrored sinks. I look around to make sure no one's around to listen to us while finishing my scrumptious bagel. This place sure does make their bagels delicious.

When I toss the last chunk into my mouth, I say "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Kat clears her throat. "Um... Do you promise not to tell a single soul about what I'm about to say?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now go on."

"So I... Uh... have a crush on someone."

My eyes get wide. "Really? Who is it?"

"You're going to have to guess on that one," She laughs lightly.

I glare at her. "At least give me some clues."

She grins. "Only one, then."

I groan, wanting to shake her shoulder back and forth, tell her to just say a certain someone's name.

Kat continues. "I am not lesbian."

"What!? What kind of hint is that!? I already know that you are straight, and you only say that you're not lesbian. That's just messed up."

I give her an icy glare while she stares back, her mocking me. I start giggling, which makes her chuckle, and now we're on the bathroom's tiled floors laughing our heads off.

Once the laughter died down, I start talking. "So is he cute?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Or maybe more like handsome. That's how he got my attention."

"Well do you think he likes you back?"

"I thought you were supposed to be asking me what's he like!" She throws her hands in the air.

"Then why can't you tell me who it is? I just want to get this over with. We also gotta go back soon."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you," she looks at the tile floor, "but please don't do anything that will make me hate you. It's this guy named Thomas, okay? Don't make me regret this moment."

"You mean Thomas Brodie Sangster!?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

"You two would make a great couple," I half lied. They would really look cute together, but something inside me disagrees. I guess I kind of like Thomas too, but that seems impossible.

Kat looked up from the floor and to my face. "Really? You think so?"

_No._ "Yeah," I lie again. But I don't care, because I'm proud of Kat. She's way better than me. It's just impossible to imagine some kind of eighteen year-old girl who is barely a talentless teenager dating an awesome actor who is known all over the world. At least I live in the same generation as Thomas.

Kat and I leave the restroom, heading to the studio. We find Dylan and Ki Hong, also including Thomas. Kat blushed when she spotted them. We exchanged heys and hellos but other than that we didn't say anything. We arrived at the studio and did our job for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up later than planned.

I leave my new apartment that I just moved in a few long days ago just in time. It's been two full weeks since Kat confessed to me that she had a crush on Thomas, but she still doesn't have the courage to ask him out. It's been on my mind all night until two p.m., so I barely got out of bed at six.

The apartment that I live in now is a couple of months old, so my rooms still have a new smell attached to it. I live in a fifteen-floor apartment, and it's not that far away from the studio. I walk there, as usual, and suddenly wonder why Kat's secret kept me awake for hours.

_Wait a minute. Why do I think about Thomas more than Kat? I mean, he's not that bad. He's pretty nice and he doesn't have Isabella Melling with him anymore, so Kat has a chance. And he's really handsome, _I think as I walk to work. _Oh, shoot. Did I just call him _cute!?_ Man, I think I have a crush on him too. But that's crazy. He's, like, I don't know, about ten years apart from me. I have no idea why I like someone who's ten years older than me._

When I get to the studio, I try to find Kat, but she's nowhere in sight. Although I spot Dylan, who is talking to some man I don't know. He looks like he is in his mid or late forties. I walk all the way to the other side of the room and stand next to Dylan.

"...And like I said, I didn't know anything about him until I met him," says the guy, completely clear that he doesn't see me. "He was pretty moody at first, but once I knew him for a week, he was happy all the time."

"Really!? That's surprising." Replies Dylan, who apparently doesn't notice me either.

"Yeah. He used to be like, 'I can't do this!' but now he's all gung-ho about everything."

The stranger pauses when he finally sees me. Then he whispers to Dylan saying something like "who does she think she is? She needs to mind her own damn beeswax. You know her?"

Well that was rude. Dylan turns to me with a frown, then slowly shifts into a friendly smile. "Oh! Hey, Maya! What's up?"

The man grumbled under his breath before I said anything. "I'll be back sometime. Give you some space with the rude mindless zombie-like young lady."

Seriously!? What is wrong with this guy? I'm glad he left because I won't have to deal with him anymore. "Bye," Dylan says to the cruel man's back as he disappears into the crowd. Then he turns to me and says, "I don't know what his deal is with you coming here. Is there something wrong? You look... Tired."

"I slept late. Anyways, have you seen Kat at all?"

"Yeah. Saw her a few minutes ago, leaving for the bathroom or something."

Oh. "Okay. Thanks, Dylan." I turn to leave.

"Wait." He says. I turn around. "I saw her with Tommy and they left together."

"Thanks. I'll see you later," I say, trying not to expose my surprise to him.

I can't believe Kat had the courage to talk to Thomas. She was super nervous yesterday, and now she's made up her mind and suddenly became confident like those characters in movies? Unbelievable. She's not like that. When did she grow out of the Kat who was nervous about half the things in her life?

I'm about to open the door of the crowded room when the door automatically opens. Then I see Kat's face right in front of mine.

"Oh, hi, Maya. Where were you?"

"Right here. Where were you?"

"Went to the bathroom."

I see Thomas behind her. "With Thomas?"

She blushes. "Well, kind of. He was going to the bathroom too so we went together."

We go back inside the loud room. Kat shuffles nervously while Thomas walks around like he lives in the place. I just stand there, waiting for someone to say something. It's silent for a few long seconds that last an eternity.

"Next time tell me where you're going. You got me worried." I break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry too. It's mostly my fault 'cause I woke up late."

Thomas joins. "So that's why you look like a zombie."

I look at him dead in the eyes and say, "Or maybe because I _am_ a mindless zombie like someone said."

Thomas looked sad, which made him look a little adorable (don't tell anyone I said that). "No, you're not. You just look tired, that's all."

Kat's eyes widen. "Who called you a mindless zombie!?"

"Nobody."

"Just tell me." Out of the corner of my eye, her face is a mask of concern.

"Okay," I sigh. "Long story short. I don't know who he is, but he was talking to Dylan and thought I was a 'rude mindless zombie-like young woman' when I was waiting to talk to Dylan."

Thomas chuckles and Kat's eyebrows shoot up like fireworks. "Are you sure you don't know his name?" says Kat.

"No."

Then out of the corner of my eye, I spot a familiar looking figure walk by. I turn my head towards it and now I'm pointing at it, saying "Him."

Thomas and Kat's heads turn toward Rude Man, who is shoving other people so he could go through the crowd. When they see who I'm talking about, Kat just sighs while Thomas "Oh"s twice.

"What? You know him?" I ask curiously.

Kat coughs. "He's a jerk. I met him once, when I had to wear a ridiculous costume, and he told me that I looked like I might come out of some show like Barney or Sesame Street or something."

Thomas shakes his head. "He told me that all the movies I play in suck and if he were me, he'd kill himself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi****! ****Let's see what happens next in this chapter! XD Can't wait to continue this story.**

"He told me that all the movies I play in suck and if he were me, he'd kill himself."

Kat kind of snorts while my eyes get wide.

"He also pushed me when once and blamed me for spilling coffee on his suit," he continues.

I roll my eyes at Rude Man's back. "Well that's pretty fucked up. You know his name?"

"No," Kat replies quickly. "People give him so many nicknames that he doesn't have a real name anymore."

I slightly narrow my eyes and say, "Then what's his best-known nickname?"

"The Man. Or maybe Rough Guy." Thomas coughs. To be honest, those nicknames are terrible. But Rough Guy suites him more than The Man.

I lightly laugh. "I'd rather prefer Rude Man. It describes him the best."

Kat and Thomas chuckle in symphony. For a second, I think, _Wow, they seem a little alike._ Then I shake my head and come back to Earth's surface.

Finally we get our signal and go to work. I'm not really doing anything today, so I just hang around.

During break, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen:

* * *

Hey, Maya. Wanna hang out tonight? Thought we could use our time wisely sometime._ Text message from Jonah_

* * *

Oh man. Not again. Jonah is the type of guy who rings the "surfer dude" bell in your head the moment you see him. He was in my English class from sophomore, and it was a disaster. He's one of the most popular kids in the school, and all the girls treated him like a superstar. Jonah asked me out after two weeks of being partners on a project, and I rejected him because 1) he's not my type, 2) is a jerk and 3) thinks he's the "coolest dude" in the whole wide world. But Jonah somehow got my number and spammed "u should be my girlfriend babe" or "can't stop thinking about u, girl", which was _so_ annoying. Lately, after I graduated high school, he hasn't said anything until now.

I frown at my phone and grunt when I hear someone say "Is there something wrong?" from above. I look up from my phone and see familiar faces.

"Text from your ex?" Ki Hong grins.

Ki Hong, Dylan, Thomas and someone else laugh. Then I realize that the someone is Will Poulter.

"No," I reply with a pinch of rage. "But you got one thing right. I got a text from an annoying obsessive surfer dude."

"Oh!" Will jumps. "Then he's your boyfriend. Right?"

More laughs. Now I'm a little bit more pissed. My phone vibrates.

_So?_

I sigh, then answer the text.

_Sry. Busy with job. Maybe later._

"So he is your boyfriend," Dylan snickers.

_"__No, _he is not!" I grit my teeth.

Then they all wait for Thomas to say something. I realize then that his face is flushed with pink. I stand there with an eyebrow raised, staring back at Thomas.

Finally, he raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! You win! So if he's not your ex or boyfriend, then who is he?"

"A freaking annoying classmate who is obsessing over me since sophomore."

The guys laugh their heads off.

"Are you serious?" Ki Hong asks.

"Yeah."

Will snorts. "So you love him back?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because he's a surfer dude."

"But he's annoying."

"Who cares? What's his name?" says Ki Hong.

I roll my eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

My phone vibrates. _Ok. But this weekend if not busy?_

I read the text and the guys try to look. "Stop! What do you guys want?"

"You should say something like 'sure honey. i love you!' or something," Dylan chuckles.

I glare at all of them. Ki Hong and Will look like they just finished watching a hilarious comedy show, Thomas looks like he doesn't belong here but is trying hard to look like everything's fine, and Dylan has this awkward smile on his face. "Hell no."

Dylan's awkward smile turns into disappointment. "Okay."

Just then Ki Hong snatches my phone from my hand. "Hey!" I yelp weakly, which sounded pretty weird when it came out of my mouth. They look through my phone and read out loud random things like "Busy with job, maybe later" or "Wanna hang out tonight, blah blah blah...".

"So who is he? Jonah? Interesting." Will talks to himself.

A few seconds ago I was trying to snatch my phone back, but I gave up and now looking at them, waiting for their reactions. I finally say, "Give it back," which is the only thing I could say because I'm so tired.

But then Will pulls me with them so we could take a picture. I plaster a fake smile while he takes it, and I realize that he's going to send it to Jonah. At first, my reaction was to scream "stop" at them, but then I thought, _Who cares? It's just a photo of me and some people. I shouldn't be worried about that._

Will presses the send button without a word. We watch for another text to appear, but nothing happens. Then Thomas says, "I'm gonna get a snack. Anyone want to come?"

Then someone says, "Sure. I'll go with you." And that voice came from me.

So we agree that I would get my phone back and grab a snack and come back. If anything happened, I _had_ to tell them. So I put my phone in my pocket and followed Thomas to get something to eat.

Thomas slows his pace until we're side by side. "Where do you want to get food?" His handsome face is still blushing.

I shrug. "I don't really mind where we go. What's closest to here?"

"A vending machine." _Sigh_. That lovely British accent.

"Okay. Then let's go there."

We walk to the vending machine and get some snacks. "So that Jonah guy? What's he like?" Thomas asks.

"He's one of the rich and popular kids in school. Thinks he's really cool. Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking. Are you... Never mind."

Before I could say anything else, my phone vibrates. But not once, it's doing it endlessly. He's calling me, and I have no choice but to answer him.

"Hey." A deep voice says on the other end.

"Hi."

"I miss your voice, Maya. So who were those guys?"

"Uhh...My friends."

"...Wait, is that Sangster?"

In high school, all the girls were obsessed with Thomas ever since he broke up with Isabella. So much that half of their boyfriends dumped them. The guys were so upset that they started making rumors that he already found a new girlfriend and is keeping their relationship private. But obviously the girls knew it was a lie, and it just made everything worse. Someone started a Sangster Gangster Club, and most of the girls in the whole school joined.

"Yeah," I answer and glance at Thomas. He's staring at me with pleading eyes, which make my crush on him even bigger.

"Why is he in the picture?"

"We're working together. What's up with that?"

"Thought you were with him. But I called just in case."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay. Because he is such a jerk. He steals every single man's dream and treat them like crap."

The volume is high so I'm pretty sure Thomas heard that. His expression is changed into a mask of confusion.

"Gotta go. Bye." I say quickly.

"Bye. Lo-" I hang up mid sentence.

I look at Thomas with concern. "I'm sorry about what he said. It's not true. He's the one that's being the jerk." I'm babbling.

"Don't worry about it." He replies slowly.

Then I get another text from Jonah.

_Just a warning: Sangster is an ugly selfish bastard. Don't even talk to that goddamn guy._

Before I show him, Thomas looks at my phone and reads the message. "Can I text him something?" he asks, and when I look at his eyes, there's a small sparkle in them.

"Sure." I hand him my phone. He goes to the 'take photo' section and takes a selfie. But the only difference between a normal selfie and Thomas' selfie is that his isn't smiling. And he's holding up the middle finger.

After he has my permission, he sends the selfie and hands my phone back. "Thank you, Maya. I just wanted to do that because, like you said, he's a bloody jerk."

"No problem." I mutter. We head back to our group, and when Dylan asks if we got anything, we shrug.

"You're lying." Ki Hong narrows his eyes.

"Okay," I sigh. I glance at Thomas and he nods. I take out my phone and search for messages.

"So while we were getting snacks, Jonah called me. He said that Thomas was a bastard because he keeps stealing the ladies, which he isn't. But whatever." I show the screen to my fellow friends. They say nothing at first, but then they laugh at the selfie. Thomas and I join, because, why not?

After a laughing for an eternity, Will says, "Do you think he saw this?"

"I have no idea. If he did, he'd probably leave me alone for the rest of my life."

We talk a little bit more and eat our snacks, and then break is over. As we go to the filming studio, I realize for the first time that I haven't seen Kat. If she were here, we'd probably be mocking Jonah and laughing our heads off, but none of that is happening now. We finally arrive to the studio and I sigh in relief as my eyes find Kat.

"Kat!" I yell.

She glances at me from her shoulder and grins ear to ear.

"What's up? What were you doing?"

"I'll tell you everything later. We've got to get going, meet me at Koffee Kafe at five?"

"Cool beans." We fist bump, then turn away from each other to work.

We meet at the cafe right before five and order our drinks. Once we sit at a table, Kat is excited to hear my story about The Jerk Who's Obsessed With Me.

"So," she starts. "Spill it quickly. I have to be somewhere at six thirty."

I tell her the amazing tale, and when I'm done, she looks at me with a funny face, like she is about to explode with laughter any second.

"So what you're saying is that there's this guy who is head over heels for you for years was texting you at break. The jerk was talking crap about Thomas and he gave a small lesson to Jonah the Jerk?"

I nod.

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

She stares at the bottom of her coffee cup for a moment. Our silence is filled with the laughing of high schoolers and chatting of old ladies, including the background music.

"Yeah... So, what were _you_ doing? I didn't see you at all."

She hesitantly pauses. "Uhhh... Don't freak out, okay?" I nod again, my head bobbing over and over again. "You know how I told you that I can stay 'till six thirty? Well, before Thomas was with you, I, umm, you know. Asked him out."

"WHAT!?" I scream so loud that the teenagers glare at me annoyingly. "What?" I repeat in a whisper.

"I said don't freak out. We're going to a bar at six thirty."

So _that's_ why Thomas was blushing so hard earlier, I think.

I read my watch. "It's past six. How far?"

"It's probably a fifteen minute drive from here."

"Okay. You should go now," I suggest, glancing at the entrance, then back at Kat.

She stands up to leave. "Good luck," I say.

She stares at me with a mysterious smile. "I told Thomas you're coming with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey**** fellow Fanfic readers! On this chapter (for the first time) I'm going to tell the story in Thomas' perspective. I wanted to try something different and new, so I may not be perfect at this. Also I really don't want to mean to anyone in the story, but I have to do it in order to finish my first story. I am additionally sorry for the unconvenience.**

_Thomas' POV:_

I was waiting in The Woods bar for Katherine. She asked me this morning and I accidentally said yes.

I mean, not really accidentally, but first of all I didn't want to be mean. Second of all, she's Maya's friend. I wanted to see what would happen.

The first time I met Maya, it was like I was brainwashed. When I was talking to Kaya, I looked around. Then I saw her. Her beautiful wavy brown hair was hung over her shoulders and her bright green eyes were flicking around, searching for something. She suddenly looked at me, and that's when I realized that I was staring. I became nervous and freaked out, and then mouthed that I'll talk to her later. But I have no idea why I did that. Like I said, I was freaked out.

Sitting in the loud room filled with music and talking of The Woods, I wonder if she would ever like me back. I know, it's bloody ridiculous because she's way younger than me. Plus, it looks like she already has an annoying admirer.

But ever since Isabella broke up with me, I've been single and lonely, which I'm tired of. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Katherine likes me. She kept on flirting with me since the other day when Maya caught us leaving the restrooms together.

The door flies open and I see Katherine. But behind her, there's someone else, who seems familiar. The person takes her sunglasses off and I smile to myself with recognization.

Katherine brought Maya with her.

I catch Katherine's eye and she directly comes to my table. She sits next to me while Maya sits across from me.

"Hey," my crush says.

"Hi," my admirer says.

"Hello." I say too fast, almost interrupting Katherine.

We order our drinks. Katherine gets a Scotch whiskey. Maya and I just order plain water because we're both driving later.

"I'm not a big fan of alcohol," she explains after we order. "I mean, I've tried some before, but I don't drink often."

"What's your favorite?" My voice cracks.

"I've tried beer, rum, whiskey, wine, margarita, and uhh... Tequila and Vodka. But I think my favorite is... Margarita. Ooh, maybe Jello shots. I went to this party of my friend's and she made the best Jello shots."

Katherine laughs. "Damn, so much for an eighteen year old innocent girl," she mumbles.

Maya narrows her eyes at her. "It's not my fault my people forced me to. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, when I was your age-"

"I hate it when people say that," she mutters and rolls her eyes. "It's like they're trying to tell me that they're older and they know way better than me. You also sound like a 97 year old lady who's lecturing their great-grandchild about not making the same mistakes."

Katherine gulps some of her already halfway empty drink and sighs. "I'm just saying that when I was your age, I always came home from parties without a drop of alcohol on me unlike other kids."

Maya mumbles something that I couldn't hear because before I could, Katherine stares at me uncomfortably. She drinks her whiskey until her cup is empty, then orders two more.

"Yep, she is definitely going to be high tonight," Maya says, apparently to me.

"Yeah." I reply dumbly. _Nice move, Tommy. Now you sound really stupid._

After a few moments of loud silence, I finally have the courage to talk normally again.

"So why are you here? You know, you could get in trouble." I ask to Maya.

She looks at me. "Kat wanted me to be the third wheel. So I'm basically here to destroy you guys' date. And I won't get in trouble. No one pays attention," Maya deadpans.

"What do you mean 'third wheel'?"

"Kat didn't want to screw up," She glances at Katherine, who is already halfway through her third bottle. She's staring at the walls, counting the bottles on the shelf. "so she dragged me here for no reason. She's doing pretty fine now."

"Wait until later. She'll be really high and be screaming her lungs out."

Maya's laugh is the most pleasant sound I've heard. It's not too high like some annoying flirty girl's is, but it's not as low as some dark and creepy goth girl's. The sound makes me a little more nervous.

"That's true. I'm pretty sure she even planned all of this! She must be so smart to think of that."

I give a quick chuckle. "Wait a minute. She must be smarter than Einstein if she plotted all of this!"

We both laugh quietly while Katherine still continues her counting, showing no interest in our conversation.

Then Katherine somehow manages to communicate to the bartender, almost in a foreign language, ordering a fourth bottle. Wow, I had no idea that Katherine could drink that much in less than an hour. That could be a good mental fact to remember.

We're silent for a moment, but then Maya says in a quiet voice and a tiny grin forms on her lips, "So is that why you like her? Because she's really smart?"

I look into her bright green eyes sincerely, not knowing what to say. Should I tell her a lie about liking Katherine, not her? Or should I tell her what I've been thinking for a long time, no, I don't like your friend, I like _you_? But my mind is blank and full of thoughts at the same time, if that makes any sense. So then I decide to stick to what I was doing before since I definitely do not have the courage to tell her the truth.

"Well, I guess so." I didn't know if she likes me back, and if I tell her she might get upset or feel sorry for Katherine. "She's pretty funny, too. What about _your_ admirer? He seems to like you a lot."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," she says sarcastically. "I already told you how I feel about him, didn't I? I hated him since the first day of eighth grade."

"And why is that?"

"I haven't even told my parents this yet, but after school on the first day of eighth grade, my friends dragged me to In 'N Out for this celebration, and there were about ten kids there, including us. Jonah was there, too, and he got us all drinks. When he gave me mine, he smiled at me and said, 'Enjoy!' and laughed with his friends. I was like, what the heck, and drank from my cup and noticed that there was something wrong with my coke. I opened the top and there it was, that small freaking cup of ketchup! I was so pissed, and I would never forgive him."

I laughed at the story while Maya glared at me. Which was kind of cute, when her eyes are narrowed and her eyebrows knit together.

"That's an awesome prank,"

"No it's not. There's worse that that guy did. In junior year I went to the bathroom during math class and when I opened the door, I realized that I was in the boys' restroom and all of them were staring at me or screaming 'get out' and stuff like that. But later I found out that Jonah was behind all of this and he switched the signs so that I would go in the wrong bathroom. It was ridiculous."

I try real hard not to laugh. Eventually, Maya notices and glares at me again with her glorious emerald green eyes. What a sight. "That's way worse than the one at In 'N Out," I finally say, which makes her stop narrowing her eyes.

"You sound like one of those people who really hate me."

"Well I'm sorry for sounding like that."

"Wait, do you hate me though?"

"What do you mean, you expect me to pity you? What kind of question is this?"

"Dunno. Just asking."

"I'll tell you a story of me, then. When I was 16, I got a hot pink scooter and rode it to school. I remember my friends were slating me because of the color. But I didn't care."

"Of course you didn't care. You're one of the best people in the world." She looks around like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

Wait, _really_? She thinks that I'm one of the best people in the _world_? Wow. Just, wow. I did not expect that at all.

"Anyways, you're way better than me is all I'm saying. I'm just a person who takes things too seriously."

"No, don't say that. You know, just to make you feel better, I'll tell you this; I was bullied a lot and it was not good at all."

She sighs. "Well, life is so hard that it kills you, literally. That's what my grandmother told me right before she died. She was the best grandmother you could ever imagine."

"I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not even your fault that she smoked too much and died. It's mostly her fault." She looks up at the ceiling. "You hear that, grandma? I blamed it on you, and it was your fault you died. All of us told you so."

I chuckle lightly and say, "I think you just interrupted her. She could've been in a bath tub peacefully until you shook the ground of the heavens with your voice."

Maya laughs again. "Don't worry. She deserved it for being the cafeteria lady at my elementary school. I told her that the food wasn't good and she gave me a two-hour lecture about being polite about other people's food. It was the worst conversation ever."

We both snicker and then glance at Katherine. But there was no Katherine, only an empty seat and a half-drunk bottle of Scotch whiskey.

"Where'd she go?" Maya's eyebrows go upward.

"I have no idea."

"You wanna go find her?"

"No, you do it."

"Fine, both of us can do it. The more, the better chance."

We stand up from our chairs. "I'll find her on that side," I say, pointing to the right. "You go to the left."

"Okay."

We both leave our table -which was in the middle of the bar- going to the opposite direction. I go towards the stage upfront, looking for our disappearing friend, while Maya goes to the back, near the washrooms.

It takes me or it seems like ten minutes of wandering around when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Maya with a concerned face.

"The bathroom is locked," she points towards the washrooms with her thumb, "but she might be in there."

"Let's go." We turn around and go to the gender neutral washrooms, where we assume Katherine is.

When we get there, I knock on the door. I hear someone murmur inside.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom." Maya says in a high-pitched voice.

"Go away," A low voice says inside. That is definitely not Katherine's. I look down at Maya, and we share glances. I finally nod, saying in my head, _Stay here. I'm going to get someone, _like we're telepathically speaking. Somehow Maya knows what I'm trying to say, and I head towards the front while she stays put.

I find the nearest waiter and say, "Excuse me sir. The door to the washroom is locked but something strange is happening in there. It would be kind of you to unlock the door for us."

The waiter, who looked like he was around his early forties narrows his eyes suspiciously at me. "And you expect me to listen to what you say, young man? You seem too young to be here."

"I'm not as young as you think," I say, rolling my eyes and taking my ID out of my pocket. I show the waiter my ID and he gasps.

"Wait a minute, you're Thomas Brodie Sangster?"

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you."

"I can't believe it! I finally stumbled upon a celebrity! It took me a long time to find one." So _that's_ why he's working here. Makes plenty of sense.

"Well it's nice that you finally accomplished your goal."

"Thank you, Thomas! So you said that you wanted me to unlock the bathroom? Absolutely!" Why did the Americans decide to say bathroom instead of washroom? It makes me feel a little lonely, making me the only British guy around.

The waiter, who apparently introduced himself as Walter, led me to the washroom. We arrived when I saw Maya, whose face was pale and her eyes were widened.

"What happened?"

"I heard something crash in there. Sounded like glass. I'm pretty sure that... person left out some window. I'm sorry." She studies the stained floor.

"It's not your fault," I say as the waiter grabs his keys and fumble with the door handle.

He finally unlocks the door, but doesn't open it. Instead, he says "Thank you, if something happens, just let me know" and leaves.

Maya stretches her arm out to open the door. She turns the knob and opens it. Then we see Katherine laying down on the ground, her eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think it's too late to say this, but I do not own any of the characters except for Maya Dodge (the main character) and some other characters that may not be identifiable. I know, I should've said this in the first chapter, but I wasn't that smart then- and maybe now. Also, the story is pretty jumbled up because I am randomly putting this together. I apologize to those of you who dislike my story because of that reason.**

Maya's POV

Oh, no no no. This can't be happening. She can't be gone. I check her pulse. Still beating, but very slowly that I could barely feel it.

Thomas pulls out his phone to call the ambulance. There was no mistake that this was an accident, though.

It seems like she was thrown at the wall or hit in the head with an object. There was blood coming out of her head, but that doesn't mean she will be saved and would end up alive.

Thomas tells the person on the other side of the line where we are. When he hangs up, he looks at me and Kat. "I'm sorry," he says.

I don't say anything. I have a feeling that this won't turn out to be good. While Thomas was talking to the waiter, I saw two people walk in from the front doors. The first person was Rude Man, the guy who was talking to Thomas the other day and was very rude to me. Even though the door was very far from where I was standing, I was really sure it was him.

The second person surprised me even more. Right when Thomas was on his way back, I saw someone familiar come in from behind. It was Jonah. _That_ Jonah. Seeing him made me even more nervous. Why was he here? I don't think I've ever told him I was in Hollywood.

Now that I think of it, It could have been Rude Man who hurt Kat. Her story has evidence that he didn't like her. But if it was Jonah, oh man. Why would he do that to her? Both of them were reasonable suspects because they were the only people who came in after we heard that low voice in the bathroom.

The window was broken to pieces on the floor, leading behind the bar outside. The toilet bowl was open, but isn't used. I looked closer at the lid. There's a red scratch mark on the edge of the toilet bowl lid, which is strange. When I inspected more closely, I noticed that it wasn't a liquid.

I glanced at Kat's had. Her nails are painted red, the same shade as the one on the lid. She must've scratched the lid when she opened it. Or when she got attacked.

One person outside the bathroom yelled, "What the hell?", which attracted a huge crowd. Most people gasped at the body on the floor, and even a high pitched scream filled the bar. This continued for a few minutes until we heard a faint siren.

The siren got louder until it stopped. The door flung open and five paramedics ran inside with a stretch. People moved aside for them to come to us, and when they came, they carried Kat onto the stretch.

One person with a mask and rubber gloves comes our way and says, "Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Thomas and I say in synch.

The paramedics lead us to the ambulance, where we both sat beside Kat. We sit in silence the whole way.

* * *

It's nine pm and we're waiting for a reply.

"She's in a coma," the doctor finally says. "There's a chance that she can survive."

Thomas and I sigh. She is too young to die.

After a little bit more doctor language is spoken, he leaves to his patient's room. Thomas and I don't say a single word, but I bet his mind is working as fast as mine. We both know that it wasn't an accident. I have three suspects: Rude Man, Jonah and the waiter in the bar. When Thomas was talking to him, the waiter was fidgeting nervously and bit his fingernail a few times.

"What was the waiter's name?" I ask.

"Walter," his voice comes out weak.

"What took you so long to get that key?"

"He was saying that it was his first time meeting a celebrity personally. I was just wondering why he didn't ask for my autograph."

"Maybe he was in a rush."

"Right. In a rush for what though?"

"My first theory is customers. But he is one of my suspects so my other theory is that he... attacked..."

"Yeah, I get it. That also explains why he didn't open the door for us."

"But if he was in there, how did he get out?"

Thomas hesitates. "I don't know."

"But all of my suspects don't have the same low voice as the person in the bathroom's, so that means that they changed their voice or it's none if them."

"You keep saying 'my suspects.' Who exactly are they?"

"Suspect number one is Rude Guy."

"What? Rude Guy? Who's that?"

Didn't I already tell him? I don't even know his real name. "The nameless bully."

He thinks for a while. After an eternity, he finally speaks. "Oh, him. But how is he a suspect?"

"While you were with Walter, I saw two people walk in. The first one was Rude Man, but I don't know why he was there."

Thomas chuckles sadly. "That's the best nickname for him. Who's the second one?"

"You won't believe who. It was Jonah."

"Wait a minute, why is he here? I thought he was in San Diego."

"I have no idea why he was here. But I'm pretty sure he saw me when the crowd was watching."

"He was probably looking for you. How sweet."

"Shut up. They were the only people who came in since we heard someone speak in the bathroom. One of them could have broken the window and walked right in."

We hear loud footsteps coming toward us in the hallway. A police officer is staring at us, which means this has something to do with the accident.

When he stops in front of us, he says, "Are you two the witnesses of the accident of Katherine McNamara?" We nod. "Okay," he continues. "We want you to answer some of our questions. But before that we have to go to the office."

The officer leads us out of the hospital and into his car. Thomas and I sit in the back. It takes about ten minutes to get to the nearest station, so I almost fall asleep in the car.

"So what do you know about Katherine?" The officer asks in the station.

Thomas speaks up before me. "She's an actress, and we work with her. She's our friend so we went to the bar but we didn't know that she left. We searched for her until we noticed that the washroom was locked, so I asked for a key while Maya waited in front of the washroom. Oh, and we heard a low voice say something in there before I left."

The officer scribbled some notes in his note pad. "So you left Maya Dodge in front of the bathroom," he says like I'm not in the room. Another one of my pet peeves.

I clear my throat. "Yes, I was there the whole time."

Officer Herman, according to his tag, writes some more. The door flings open and a police officer rushes past me and Thomas. He leans over and whispers something to Herman. When the interruption leaves, Herman says "We found no trace of fingerprints or evidence. That leaves our first suspect, Maya Dodge."

Oh my God. Is he serious? Do I look like I would hurt Kat? (Maybe, but that's not the point.) How could I be a suspect? What about Rude Man and Jonah? It could be them.

"Um, excuse me, but while I was waiting, I found the only two suspicious people who walked in."

Herman raises his head. "And who's that?"

"Well, I know both of them, but one person was a guy who was very mean to Kat. I don't know his real name, but he is an actor too."

"What did he do to her?"

"She wore a costume once and he laughed at her for looking like one of those characters that show up on baby shows. There was another thing..." I didn't want to say it. She promised me not to tell anyone. "She told me not to tell anyone this, but-"

"Then you can tell me privately." Herman glances at Thomas, who looked worried. Then he returned his attention back to me. "So who's the other person you saw?"

"This guy named Jonah Carter. We were in the same school. He was really popular and everybody knew him, so he did many stupid things. He asked me out but I keep on rejecting him, and I never told him I were here. That was in San Diego, but I have no idea why he's here in Hollywood."

Herman jots down more notes. "And does he know Katherine?"

"I don't think so."

Herman asks a few more questions for Thomas and I until it's time to leave. We all stand up when Herman attacks me with a last question. The remarkable ones.

"Maya, how old are you again?"

"Eighteen."

"Thank you. But why were you in the bar? You're underage."

"Kat wanted me to come with her and I could never let her down so I went."

"Okay. I was just wondering." He looks at me with the face. The face that officers use when they think you're lying. No kidding.

Herman drives us back to the bar in silence. My car is still there, and I need it for tomorrow. The officer drops us off and I say to Thomas "Did you drive here?"

"No. Uber."

"Do you want me to drive you to your hotel?" I have no idea if I'm right about the hotel. I only know that he lives in England so he doesn't live around here.

"Sure."

We get in my car and I ask where his hotel is. I enter it in the GPS and we're heading there.

"I'm sorry that you're the first suspect."

"It's fine. They'll know later that it wasn't me and arrest a psycho stalker instead."

He chuckles, so I laugh.

"Thanks for the drive."

"No problem."

"Do you think she'll wake up?"

I don't know what to say. Then I decide what I'll say. "I hope she lives. She's too young to die, even heaven can't accept her."

We laugh, then sit in silence the rest of the way. Thomas thanks me again as he gets off the car, and I drive to my apartment smiling to myself the whole time.

I brush my teeth, shower and go to bed. I'm too tired to eat, and it's eleven. I'm about to drift into my sleep when my phone vibrates. I look at my phone, and there's a text from Thomas saying "goodnight." I plug my phone in to charge and fall asleep, dreaming about waking up from a nightmare.


End file.
